


Miss Falcone

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: After the death of Mario Calvi, Carmine Falcone's daughter returns to Gotham for the funeral of her brother. She has no intentions of leaving however and with the help of everyone's favorite sexy Hitman she begins carving out her place in Gotham.I do not own the TV show Gotham nor any of the characters from the Fox TV show. I only own my original character Cecilia Falcone.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Cecilia Arrives In Gotham

"Cecilia!" Don Carmine Falcone's face breaks open into a warm smile, his arms opening to embrace the young woman before him. 

"Hi Daddy. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too darling."

"It's good to be home." She smiles back at him as he holds her at arms length to take her in. 

The Don's daughter is dressed modestly in a pair of jeans and a black sweater, a rolling suitcase sitting just behind her. 

"I...I only with it were for different circumstances."

"Father... I'm sorry. I know how hard this is for you." She watches her father as he stares out the window of his study. 

"I know that's the only reason you're here." Carmine Falcone turns to pin his daughter with frank eyes. "I know there was no love lost between you and your brother."

Cecilia purses her lips and averts her gaze. "You know I love you Daddy. And it really is good to be home. Gotham is home." 

Carmine's gaze softens. "You hated that I sent you away. You never wanted to leave." 

"No, I didn't. This is my home. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Go get settled in my dear. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad." Cecilia gives her father a parting smile, then exits the room, pulling her suitcase behind her. 

 

As the young woman exits the room, another body slips in through the side door. 

"Boss." The tall, bald man dips his head in greeting.

"Victor, good." Falcone takes a seat behind his desk. "You saw my daughter is home."

"Yes sir." Victor moves to stand before the Don. 

"I think she's going to stay."

"You don't sound pleased."

"I love my daughter, Victor. But I sent her away to keep her safe. I don't want her in this town, around these people."

The Don's personal hitman listens, waiting.

"But I don't think she will leave. I think she is back to stay, whether I approve or not."

"What would you have me do sir?" 

Falcone looks up at the younger man, one of his most trusted men.

"If she's going to stay, she needs to be safe. As safe as she can be in Gotham. Your building- there is a vacant apartment, yes?"

The hitman keeps his face neutral despite his surprise. "Yes."

"I can think of no safer place for her to live than by you. Have it prepared for her." 

"Of course, boss." Victor nods and takes his leave.


	2. Apartment 2A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor creates a vacancy

*knock*knock*  
Victor stands before a plain white door with a peep hole. Gold letters label the door as 2A. 

"I know you're in there." Victor calls out in a sing-songy voice.

Muffled noise can be heard coming from inside the apartment. 

A predatory smile spreads across Victor's face, and he draws his guns. One kick from his booted foot breaks down the door. 

Striding into the apartment, Victor can plainly see the man hiding behind the balcony curtains. His smile widens.   
When he is standing directly before the curtains, he reaches out a single gun to pull back the curtain. 

"Boo."

The man screams in terror, over and over.

Victor's smile quickly subsides as the man keeps screaming, over and over.

"Shut-up!" Victor growls, then pulls the trigger. The screaming stops. Permanently. 

Victor holsters his guns and pulls out his phone.

"It's Zsasz. 1402 East Boston Ave apartment 2A." He presses the end button and dials again. "Hey boss. It will be ready for her by tomorrow night."


	3. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Calvi 's funeral

Cecilia wakes to sunlight streaming in the east facing window. Looking around, she sighs. It was good to be home, but hard as well. She loved her father but he had sent her away. Taken away her choice. Her brother... Mario... Honestly she was glad he was dead. She would never say as much to her father, but she knew he knew.   
Mario had been arrogant. Their parents had sheltered them from their father's business. Hadn't wanted that life for them. But Mario would have been well suited for it. Cocky, arrogant, self-assured. Probably would've died quickly though. He never had the business sense or the intelligence of their father.   
Growing up, their parents were distant. Their father to protect them, their mother just because. Mario was always cruel to her though. Cecilia was never sure if it was because he had wanted to be an only child or if it was how their father doted on her. Carmine Falcone loved both of his children but his daughter was the crown jewel. Cecilia Amelia Falcone. She had refused to change her name to Calvi like Mario had. She was proud of her heritage and refused to deny it.   
And now she was home. She knew her father would want her to stay for the funeral only. He would want her to leave as soon as possible. But Cecilia had no intentions of leaving again. Ever. This was her home and never again would she leave it. 

A knock on the door rouses her from her thoughts. 

"Miss Falcone, your car to the funeral leaves in one hour." A voice calls through the door.

"Okay, thank you!"

Cecilia showers quickly and rummages through her suitcase. She wasn't really in mourning, but still, black was the color to wear. Settling on a black pencil skirt with black hose and heels, she decides to pair it with a deep forest green blouse to break up the monotony. A black cardigan completes the look and she pulls her hair out of the way in a simple bun. 

"My dear. You look lovely." Carmine Falcone greet his daughter with an embrace and a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Cecilia, I'd like you to meet your sister in law, Leslie Thom-er, Calvi." 

"Hi," Cecilia smiles awkwardly and holds out her hand. 

"Call me Lee, please." Lee takes the proffered hand in a firm, friendly grip. 

"Shall we?" Carmine motions to the door. 

 

Victor didn't do funerals. He created demand for the business. He enjoyed doing that. But his business was killing, not funerals. Especially not funerals for people he didn't care for. Not that Victor cared for anyone. But Victor had respect for his employer, so he was there to show that respect.   
He kept his distance, watching from across the way, but still within sight. Don Falcone and his son's widow, the ME, stood closest to the casket. Adjacent to Falcone stood his daughter, looking dry eyed and slightly bored. She had subtly defied convention with her dark green top, standing out from the sea of black surrounding her. Even Victor had dressed appropriately, though not on purpose. Black was just his preferred color. 

Cecilia was bored. Funerals were boring and she had never quite understood the point. Once someone was dead, they were dead, so why all the pomp and circumstance? She felt bad for her father and Lee's pain, but she really wished she wasn't there. Lee was crying. Her father stoic as ever. And all of the people. Half of them were probably her father's associates who had never even met her brother. The only two people who probably cared were the two standing next to her. 

Cecilia Falcone was people watching. And Victor Zsasz was watching her. As she sized up the people surrounding her, Victor was sizing her up. The Don's daughter favored him. She shared his grey-blue gaze that he inherited from his mother. She was of average height for a woman, but held herself with confidence. It was very much her father's calculating gaze that scanned the funeral goers. That focused gaze that caught him. He watched her and she stated right back. Mentally cursing his mistake, he gives her a nod, acknowledging her. 

As she surveyed the crowd, Cecilia felt eyes on her. It only took her a few minutes to pinpoint where it came from. A tall, bald man dressed in black was standing some distance away watching her. He looked vaguely familiar and she supposed he must be one of her father's men. He gave her a nod of acknowledgment, so she returned it, stifling a smile. When she looked again, he is as gone.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor does some interior decorating

Victor had probably overstepped. But he wasn't worried. If anyone else had snooped through the Don's daughter's possessions he would've been ordered to kill them. But he knew the Don would appreciate the care Victor put into preparing a perfect home for his daughter. The apartment had to be perfect. 

Victor had gone through her things, taking note of every detail. He was good at that. It was part of what made him so good at his job- he was a detail person. 

Her wardrobe, limited as a suitcase was, consisted mostly of blacks, greys, and blues, with a few splashes of green and purple. Therefore her walls were painted in cool shades of blue and grey, the hardwood floors dressed with plush blue shaded rugs. For the master bedroom he chose shades of purple and lavender with soft grey carpeting. 

Color wasn't the only importance. Also, style. Aside from nice clothing that was clearly brought for the funeral, her wardrobe appeared to mostly consist of jeans, t-shirts, layers of comfort. Simple. Victor respected that. Her luggage held no jewelry and minimal make-up items. She wasn't into flashy. 

So he furnished the apartment to match. Simple yet comfortable. Couches and chairs you could sink into. A plush canopy bed. He left the walls bare, up to her choice. Everything was spotless. Perfect.


	5. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia meets Victor and moves into her new apartment. 
> 
> *Note I do not own the song "Blood in the cut" by K Flay- it's just an awesome song!!!!

Cecilia flopped onto the bed, exhausted. The funeral was over. The dinner was over. The endless faces with condolences she didn't want, was over. She could finally relax.

And then someone knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" She sighs and sits up on the edge of the bed. 

"Your father wishes to speak with you miss. He's in his study." 

"I'll be right there."   
Cecilia stands and goes to her suitcase... And stops. Something feels off. Everything is meticulously placed. Too neatly actually. Neater than she had left it. Shaking her head, she heads to her father's study. 

"Cecilia, my dear." Her father is sitting behind his desk, the bald man she saw at the funeral standing behind him. 

"You wanted to see me father?" 

"It's about where you're living..."

Cecilia's jaw tightens. "Father..."

"No, just wait. Let me finish. I know you're staying. I know you won't leave. Not again. Maybe I was wrong to force you to leave the first time. My only desire was to protect you. It still is."

"Then why..."

"I've had a place prepared for you. Victor has, actually." He motions to the man behind him. 

"What?" Cecilia asks, incredulous. "I don't need,"

"You need a safe place to live. Humor your father. I've lost one child already, isn't that enough?" Carmine snaps. "I'm sorry. Consider it a compromise. You want to live in Gotham. I want you safe. Please. Wait until you see it. Give it a chance. Give me a chance." 

Softening to her father's pleading eyes, Cecilia nods. "Fine. Alright. I'll look at it."

"Excellent. I'll have a car pulled around and your luggage loaded."

"Wait, now?!" She exclaimed as her father picks up the phone and makes the call. 

"Victor will take you. Victor?"

The bald man nods to her father, and walks around the desk to stand before her. "Shall we?" He motions to the door. 

Still in shock, Cecilia nods, following behind him. He open the passenger door for her before crossing to take the driver's seat. 

As they ride along in silence, Cecilia finds herself staring at her companion. He appears to be hairless, his head a face a smooth pale expanse. No hair, no eyebrows, no eyelashes. Just smooth skin, dark eyes, and beautiful features. 

"What." It's not so much a question as it is confronting her staring. 

"Sorry... Mind if I turn on the radio?" She blushes, looking away. 

"That's fine." 

She flips through the stations, finally settling on one she likes. She turns up the volume, filling the car with K.Flay's "Blood in the cut". 

Victor raises his non-existent eyebrows, silently voicing his surprise. 

"Is this okay?"

"Totally." 

The rest of the trip passes quickly as they speed through the streets of Gotham. Victor parks in front of a large modern apartment complex. 

"This is it?" Cecilia peers out the window and up at the building. 

Victor exits the car as an answer, and comes around to open her door. 

"Oh, uh... Thanks." She gets out and stands awkwardly as he retrieves her luggage. "I can carry that..." She trails off as he ignores her and begins walking. 

He pauses out of habit at the stairs but continues on to the elevator. 

"I'm fine with the stairs."

"It's on the top floor."

"Oh..." She followed him into the elevator. 

The elevator reaches the top floor and the doors open. Cecilia follows Victor out, noting in surprise that there are only two doors. Apartments 1A and 2A.

"So I'll only have one neighbor?" She asks as he sets her luggage down in front of 2A.

Rather than answer he digs in his pockets for a key. He opens the door and enters a code into a security pad just inside the door. "The code is 97279."

"Oh, um, okay." She trails behind him into the apartment. "Oh, wow!"

Victor gives her a sideways glance. "You like it?"

Cecilia stands in awe, looking around the apartment with wide eyes. "It's perfect!" She exclaims, bringing her excited gaze to his.

"Good." He smiles in satisfaction. A job well done.

"Wait, so who's my neighbor?" She calls after him as he heads down the back hallway. 

He continues walking, ignoring her question again. 

"Hey!" She shouts, running after him. "I asked you a question!"

He looks at her, expression very subtly annoyed.

"I know you know who lives there. You'd have researched it for my father."

Sighing in irritation, Victor finally replies, staring her dead in the eye. "I know who lives there because it's me."

"Oh..." She stares back at him, speechless.

Victor takes a deep breath, calming himself. "Your key..." He holds the small silver key out to her.

"I'm sorry. It's just... It's unexpected. And a lot. A lot at once." Cecilia takes the key from him, their fingers brushing.

He nods in understanding, then pauses in thought. "Give me your phone."

Cecilia widens her eyes, but hands it over. 

He fiddles with it, punching in numbers, then hands it back. "My number. If you need anything..." He trails off, clearly uncomfortable. 

"Thanks... And thanks for...This..." She smiles softly and motions vaguely to their surroundings.

"Just doing my job." He replies, then adds with a small smile, "I do good work."

Her gaze sharpens to the calculating look like her father's. "You went through my things, didn't you." A statement, not a question.

He stares back at her silently, waiting.

"You do do good work." She smirks at him.

The corner of his mouth twitches up as the tune of "Funkytown" drifts from his jacket. He pulls out his phone, his expression daring her to do more than smirk at his ringtone. "Boss." His dark eyes sober her amusement. "Of course. I do good work."

She raises her eyebrows in question and he holds the phone out to her. "Hello?"

"Cecilia. You like it?" Carmine Falcone's gruff voice comes through the phone.

"I do. I really do. Victor did a great job." Her light eyes flick up to his dark ones as she praises him. His gaze just watches her, unwavering. 

"Excellent. He's my best man. The only one I'd trust with your life. He's admittedly a bit rough... Odd. But he's an honest man. A man of his word. I respect that." 

"Well thank you Daddy. A few personal touches... Well I have some shopping to do. I didn't bring anything with me." She laughs. 

"I'm glad. Let me speak to Victor."

Cecilia silently hands the phone back to Victor, then goes to explore the apartment. 

She's investigating the kitchen when Victor finds her. "Your suitcase didn't tell me your eating habits."

Cecilia jumps, startled by his voice. "Shit Victor!"

An amused smile tugs at his lips. 

"Guess first thing on my agenda is grocery shopping then." Cecilia closes the door of the empty fridge. 

"Make a list. I'll take care of it."

Cecilia raises her eyebrows. "You're going to do my grocery shopping?" She asks incredulously. 

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

Victor smirks. "I said I'd take care of it, not that I'd be your personal shopper." 

"So Mr..."

"Zsasz."

"Mr. Zsasz never pushed a grocery cart around at the local supermarket?" Cecilia teases.

"No..."

"Is there one nearby?"

"I suppose." He shrugs.

"Can you find out?"

"I told you to make a list."

"Is a list going to get me coffee in the morning?" Cecilia crosses her arms. 

"No... But coffee I can take care of."

Cecilia eyes him skeptically. "Good coffee?"

"How do you take it?"

"Columbian roast. Hazelnut. One sugar, two cream."

*Funkytown plays*

Victor answers his phone silently, listens, then hangs up. "Work." He says in response to Cecilia's silent question, then walks out the door. 

Cecilia stands numbly in her new kitchen, feeling a little lost. After wandering around for awhile longer she makes her way back to the master bedroom. She changes into pajamas and crawls into the large, strange bed. To her delight the bed is extremely comfortable, with soft sheets and a downy comforter. She's asleep within minutes.


	6. The first morning

Cecilia wakes the next morning in confusion, forgetting where she is. She reaches for her phone on the bedside stand, realizing the buzz of a text is what woke her up. 

Kitchen -V

Cecilia can't help but smile as she crawls out of bed. Making her way to the kitchen, she can already smell what's waiting for her. 

Victor is sitting on her kitchen counter eating a donut, a styrofoam cup sitting beside him. On the island sits another cup and a second donut. 

"It's Boston cream. I wasn't sure what you liked."

Cecilia smiles shyly, suddenly feeling self conscious in her oversized t-shirt and pajama pants. "Thanks, that's fine. I'm not picky." She picks up the cup of coffee and inhales. "It smells delicious."

"Columbian. Hazelnut. One sugar, two cream." 

Smiling at him over the cup, she takes a tentative sip. As the warm liquid touches her tongue, her eyes light up. "It tastes delicious too!" She exclaims. 

"I arranged for some groceries. They'll be here soon."

"I'm beginning to see a theme."

Victor raises his invisible eyebrows. 

"You do good work." She elaborates, earning a twitch of a smile.

They finish their breakfast in silence until Funkytown begins playing again. "Good." Victor hangs up in record time. 

Cecilia watches him, intrigued by this man of few words. 

"Groceries are here." He stands and heads for the door. 

"Wait!" Cecilia calls out, halting him. 

"Stay here. I'll fetch them." 

She watches the door close behind him in confusion. 

 

"Boss?"

"Victor. How is she? Is she settling in okay?"

"I suppose. I brought her breakfast. She seemed fine."

"You did?" The Don asks in surprise. "Thank you. I'm sure you find babysitting your boss' daughter a nuisance."

"It's alright. I... I like you. She's your daughter." 

"Victor. I'm touched. You forever have my gratitude for this."

 

Investigating the noise coming from her kitchen, Cecilia finds Victor is back and putting away groceries. 

"Oh! Victor! You didn't have to put them away too!" She exclaims. 

"It's no problem." He closes the fridge door. 

"Have you... Spoken to my father?" She asks tentatively. "I'm sorry. I'm just... Feeling a bit out of place I guess. He's a busy man. I haven't been home in years. Starting over... I don't know where to start."

"Get dressed. I'll be back." He pauses as he slips past her, seeming to look her up and down. 

 

Feeling flustered, Cecilia heads back to the bedroom to get dressed. Changing into jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket, she's startled by a buzz from her phone. 

-Cecelia, sorry we didn't get a better chance to talk. If you need anything I'm only a phone away. Lee. 

Cecilia hesitates, biting her lip before deciding to respond. 

-Thanks Lee, starting over definitely isn't easy. Victor Zsasz found me a place at Dad's request. He's a bit odd but he's been nice... I hope we can become friends. You and I that is. 

In less than a minute, her phone rings. 

"Hello?"

"Cecilia?" Lee's concerned voice comes sweetly through the phone speaker. 

"Yes? Lee?"

"Are you okay?" 

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. What's the matter?"

"Victor Zsasz?"

"Um, he left, but said he'd be back soon."

"You have no idea who he is, do you?"

"Well he works for my father... Lee what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Victor Zsasz should scare you. Why would Carmine have Victor near you? Protection I suppose. After Mario."

"Why should Victor scare me?"

" He's your father's personal hitman. He's a cold blooded killer with no remorse."

"Oh..."

"He enjoys it Cecilia. He's a psychopath. For whatever reason your father trusts him. Don't trust him, please."

"Okay Lee. I'll be careful, don't worry." 

"I have to go... Just... Remember who he is."

 

Feeling a little shaken, Cecilia turns around to find Victor standing in the doorway. 

"Fuck. Victor. You've got to stop doing that! Wear a bell or something!" She holds a hand against her racing heart. 

"Sorry." Victor responds, not looking sorry at all. "Are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." Cecilia pockets her phone, hoping he hadn't overheard her conversation with Lee.

Victor leads her down the stairs to exit the building, his twin holstered guns suddenly more ominous. They come outside to the same car they had arrived in. Like the night before, Victor opens her door before getting in himself. 

They drive a short while in silence before she speaks. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping." 

His unexpected response quiets her for a few minutes.  
"Is it true?"

Victor glances over at her. 

"You're my father's hitman?" She swallows nervously. 

"I suppose that could be considered my job title." He replies, somewhat thoughtful. "Does that bother you?"

Cecilia stares at him, thinking of Lee's concern, but also of her conversation with her father. Carmine Falcone did not trust many people. And her father respected Victor, and trusted him with his only remaining child's life. An honest man. 

"No. I don't think it does."

"How very interesting."

"I'm a Falcone." She smirks, making Victor chuckle. 

"Yes, that you are."


	7. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia and Victor go shopping... And the stirrings begin

Shopping with Victor was equal parts awkward and fun, Cecilia thought, watching him browse through some paintings. He didn't seem entirely comfortable but clearly took enjoyment from the fear of everyone who recognized him. She had a feeling he didn't do normal things like shopping much. 

"What do you like?"

His question interrupts her daydreaming. "Oh! Uh, what do you mean?"

His raised eyebrows and hand gesture indicate "these paintings, duh".

"Oh! Sorry. Um... I'm not sure. Nature I guess. Trees and forests, things that look dark and secretive, yet inviting."

After they find a few things to hand on her walls, Victor takes her to a little diner for lunch. 

"You don't have to do this you know."

Victor gives her what she realizes must be his signature "go on" look.

"Spend all this time with me. I'm sure it can't be fun for you. My father may have asked you to look out for me but you don't have to be my bodyguard/babysitter. I'm sure you have things you'd rather he doing."

Victor stares at her thoughtfully. "I don't mind actually." He says, seeming to surprise himself. 

A very terrified waitress approaches their table, saving Cecilia from responding. "Y-your usual, s-sir?" She stutters out, clutching her notepad to her chest with quivering hands.

Victor stares at her, relishing her fear. He gives a curt nod and turns his gaze to Cecilia.

"M-miss?" The waitress' eyes flick frantically back and forth between the two. 

"Um... Two eggs over easy, bacon, home fries, and coffee?"

The waitress scurries away to put in the order. 

"So you must come here often then?" Cecilia asks, not able to completely hide her amusement. 

"Every once in awhile." He replies dryly.

The waitress brings Cecilia's coffee and a large glass of ice water, shaking so badly she almost spills them. As she turns to hurry away, Victor halts her. 

"Sugar and cream." He nods to the coffee. "Hazelnut if you have it."

The waitress nods, too scared to speak, then dashes away. 

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's how you like your coffee." He shrugs, sipping the water. 

A different waitress brings over the sugar and cream, slight less shaky than the first.

They sip their drinks in silence until their food comes. 

Cecilia gets her breakfast order and Victor is served homestyle meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans. 

"So that's your usual, huh?"

Victor glances up at her, but continues eating.

They finish their meal in silence, the eyes of the hidden wait staff waiting for the to leave. Cecilia notices that no other customers have entered the diner after them. 

Victor leaves the cash for their meals on the table and they leave.

"Does it ever bother you?" Cecilia asks as Victor drives. 

He gives her the "go on" look. 

"Like I know you enjoy the fear you instill in people, but does it ever bother you that no one wants to be around you?"

Victor appears thoughtful. "No... Not really. There are very few people whose company I don't mind."

Their next destination turns out to be a strip mall of clothing stores. 

"Clothes shopping?" Cecilia asks in surprise. 

"You barely brought any with you."

"Well if you hadn't gone through my suitcase, ya perv." Cecilia retorts. 

The strangest expression crosses Victor's face. "Are you... Teasing me?"

"What, can't take a joke?" She grins. 

"No one ever jokes with me." He replies with a curious look. 

He gets out and opens her door for her yet again. 

"The gentleman hitman." She teases, elbowing him playfully. 

 

They're in the third store, looking at boots when it happens. Cecilia hadn't noticed the leering man, but Victor had. The man was so focused on Cecilia that he didn't even see Victor. 

Cecilia was oblivious until the gunshot. Slowly looking over her shoulder she sees a man on the ground screaming, half of his hand in pieces, bleeding. She looks over at Victor, her raised eyebrows asking "really?". 

He shrugs. "I could've killed him." 

Cecilia nods in agreement with an amused smile at Victor's restraint. 

"No one touches you." He adds on in explanation. "Not without your permission."

Realization hits then and Cecilia scowls down at the injured man as they leave. "Perv."

Cecilia balks in front of the next store. "I don't need to go in there."

"Your father is having a party." Victor responds, holding open the door to the fancy dress boutique. 

"Fuck." She mutters under her breath, prompting a smirk from Victor. 

It's the third dress that does it. Victor stares, confused at the odd twisting feeling in his chest. 

"Is it bad?" Cecilia asks, looking up at him. 

"That one."

"Huh?"

"We're buying that one." He snaps his fingers and hands the attendant money without ever taking his eyes from the Don's daughter. 

"Victor?" Cecilia gently touches his arm, breaking him from his thoughts. 

His wide dark eyes raise to her confused ones, then he transfers his gaze to her hand on his arm. The twisting moves to his stomach. 

"Are you okay?"

He blinks and looks up at her. "Fine."

"Okay..." Cecilia says, confused at his behavior. She lets her hand fall from his arm, their fingers briefly touching. 

As she returns to the dressing room, Victor finds himself unable to take his eyes off her. The corset style back of the dress cuts low, baring creamy pale skin. Shaking himself, he checks his phone. No messages. 

"Victor?" Cecilia's head pops around the dressing room door. "Can you help me?"

Looking around, all the attendants have disappeared or are aiding other customers. Victor swallows, the twisting feeling returning in earnest as he goes to the dressing room door. 

"Can you loosen the laces? I can't reach to get them." Cecilia glances at him over her shoulder. 

Victor nods and moves to stand behind her. He reaches towards her and sees his hand trembling. Taking a deep breath, he unties the bow securing the lacing and gently begins loosening it. The knots in his stomach twist every time his fingers brush her bare skin. When they are all loosened, he quickly drops his shaking hands to his sides.

Cecilia looks back over her shoulder again. "Thanks Victor!"

He nods shortly and quickly exits the fitting room. 

As Cecilia gets redressed in her clothes, she goes over and over the image in her mind. Victor Zsasz, ruthless, cold-hearted hitman, blushing. She wasn't sure what to think. 

When she exits the fitting room, Victor is already standing by the door with the bagged dress. 

"Where to next?" She asks. 

"Home."


	8. The necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That darn dress... Victor may regret telling her to buy it...

The ride home is completed in silence. Victor helps her carry everything inside then heads for the door. 

"Be ready by 7."

Cecilia works on getting things put away and hops into the shower by 5. By 6 she'sin comfy clothes with her light auburn hair mostly air dried. At 6:30 she starts getting dressed...And realizes she had the attendant to lace up the dress at the store. She can't lace up the back of the dress by herself. 

-Hey Victor?  
She shoots him a text. 

-?

-Can you come over now?

She doesn't get a response but hears her apartment door open a few minutes later. 

"Back here!" She calls out. 

Victor appears in her bedroom doorway dressed sharply in a midnight black suit, every detail crisply black, and his signature boots. 

"I'm sorry to bother you but... I can't lace up the back..." She blushes, clutching the dress to the front of her. 

She can see a pink flush rise to Victor's cheeks almost immediately. 

"I'm sorry... I should've gotten a different dress, I should've known of I needed help at the store that..." She starts rambling. 

"Stop. It's perfect. It's fine." Victor swallows hard and steps towards her. 

Cecilia ducks her head and turns around, exposing her bare back to Victor. 

He clenches his hands, hoping to halt their quaking, and reaches for the lacing. Row by row he gently pulls the lace tighter.  
"It's not too tight?" He questions her, pausing with his fingertips against her skin. 

"No, you could actually pull it a little tighter."

Victor goes back to the top, pulling them tighter and working his way back down. The last lacing stops right above her butt and he ties a bow, pulling it extra tight. He takes a step back and Cecilia turns around. 

"What do you think?" She spins in a circle, laughing. 

"Beautiful." He answers quietly to himself, but she still hears. 

"Really?" Cecilia stops, looking at him in surprise. 

Victor's face can't seem to decide whether to drain of color or flush in embarrassment.  
"Are you ready then?" He changes the subject quickly. 

"I'm not sure what to do with my hair..."

"Put it up- something simple. I'll be back." Victor turns and leaves abruptly. 

 

Feeling a bit dazed, Cecilia heads to the bathroom. She stares at herself in the mirror, absentmindedly finger-combing her hair. Victor Zsasz... Called her beautiful. She has only known him what, two days? But it seemed out of character for him. 

Shaking her head she applied a light coat of mascara but decides against any other makeup. Following Victor's instructions she pulls her hair back into a simple smooth bun, pinning up any stray hairs. Leaning in to double check her mascara, two hands appear reaching over her shoulders.  
Stifling a scream, she steps back and finds herself pressed against the hands' body. Now able to see the face behind her in the mirror, she catches her breath. 

"Victor!" She scolds the pleased smile off of his lips. 

His hands move back behind her neck and she feels a cold chain settle as he clasps the necklace. 

"Time to go. Your father's expecting you."

Watching him disappear from the mirror, she fingers the brilliant moonstone pendant around her neck. No doubt a present from her father. She shakes her head and grabs a small clutch, heading for the door.


	9. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia isn't fond of parties. She does like wine.

The ride to her father's mansion passes in silence, filled with subtle glances at each other. When they arrive cars already fill the drive, people streaming in. Victor pulls around back to the private entrance. Opening her door as usual, he surprises her by offering his arm. Cecilia slips her arm through his and exits the car, hyper aware of Victor's closeness. Once they reach the outside of the ballroom, Victor gently disengages their arms and vanishes. 

Taking a deep breath, Cecilia steps into the crowded bustling room. She spots her father quickly and makes her way to his side. 

"Cecilia!" He greets her warmly. "You're a vision. How did I get so lucky?"

"Oh father." She blushes. 

"How is the apartment? Is it coming together nicely?"

"Oh it's wonderful father. I'm still adjusting but it feels like home."

"I'm glad. I was nervous about you coming back, but everything seems to be turning out well."

"Thank you for the necklace, by the way. It's beautiful." She fingers the pendant sparkling around her neck. 

Carmine Falcone's eyes narrow as he looks to the necklace. "My dear, I didn't. Where did it come from?" He asks suspiciously. 

"Oh! Victor... I just assumed it was from you..." Cecilia trails off as things fall into place in her head. 

"Victor? He said it was from me?"

"No! He didn't say anything actually. I just assumed it was from you."

"Victor. Victor Zsasz gave you the necklace?" Her father clarifies. 

"Yes." Cecilia finds herself touching the pendant again as her cheeks get hot. 

Carmine Falcone's eyebrows raise at this new development. "How interesting..."

A guest appears and steals away her father, leaving Cecilia with only her confused thoughts. 

 

Victor patrols the perimeter of the ballroom, staying out of sight, but always having eyes on Cecilia. She seemed out of place, wandering aimlessly after speaking to her father. She looked stunning. The dress hugged her figure. Subtly sexy, showing off her back, but not too much. Her beautiful hair tied simply at the base of her skull, leaving her neck bare to showcase the necklace.   
It had been stupid. Impulsive. Everything he was not. But it was perfect. Simple yet beautiful, just like her. Dammit. He didn't like those foreign thoughts. He felt alienated from his own mind every time he looked at her but he couldn't stop looking. There was just something about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. Not yet. But she was different, he knew it. 

Cecilia finished her second glass of wine, thinking that a third was probably a bad idea. Actually the second had probably been a bad idea. She heads for the kitchen, feeling fairly steady all things considered. She doesn't notice the man following her. 

In the kitchen she gleefully spots some finger sandwiches, still not noticing the man that slips through the door behind her. 

Victor sees the man follow Cecilia through the door and curses under his breath as he hurriedly makes his way across the ballroom.


	10. Three things happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies.

Cecilia is about to bite into the sandwich when she senses the man's presence. Whipping around, she finds him less than a foot away. She doesn't recognize him but she recognizes the look on his face. 

"Stay back." She chokes our, dropping her sandwich. He chuckles and steps closer. "Stay back." She repeats, firmer this time with confidence. 

He reaches for her and she smacks his hand away. Laughing, he grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. 

Glancing behind her, she reaches back and grabs her empty wine glass. Going along with his pull, she raises her knee hard. He doubles over but doesn't release her arm. Cecilia smashes the wine glass over his head, glass shattering everywhere. 

Three things happen simultaneously.  
One, the main raises back up, furious.  
Two, Victor bursts through the door, guns drawn.  
Three, Cecilia, clutching the broken glass stem, thrusts it upwards and into the man's throat. 

All three pairs of eyes widen as the man stumbles backwards, reaching for his neck as blood gushes out. 

Victor fires one shot for good measure, then hurries to Cecilia's side. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, not even bothering to hide his concern. 

Cecilia looks up at him with wide eyes and nods. 

Turning his back on her he quickly pulls out his knife and pulls up his sleeve. Technically Cecilia's stab would have killed the man, but Victor's bullet did the job faster. 

Cecilia peers around Victor's shoulder in time to see him make the cut. Reaching around, she gently touches the healed scars, startling him. 

His first reaction is anger at the interruption of his ritual, but her fingers running over his skin as she traces the scars soothes him. He watches anxiously as she nears the fresh bleeding tally. 

Cecilia gently takes his wrist in her other hand and raises his arm up, her eyes flicking up to his. She leans in and places her mouth over the wound, tracing the cut with her tongue. When she straightens, she looks over to the man's corpse, seeming disoriented. 

Victor's eyes widen when her head goes down and as her tongue licks away the blood he can't control the shudder that runs through his body. He closes his eyes, savoring the feeling. When he opens them, Cecilia is looking around, her expression unwell. Shrugging off his jacket, he places it around her shoulders. She looks up in surprise but pulls it closer around herself. Gently placing his arm around her, he guides her out of the house and to the car.


	11. Thirty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Cecilia home. Things get a little personal.

The ride back to their apartments is completed in silence. Victor realizes this is because the Don's daughter is either asleep or passed out. Victor pulls her dead weight out of the car, grateful for her smaller form. Throwing her arms around his neck, he wraps one of his arms around her waist and cradles her legs in the other. Kicking the car door shut he makes his way to the elevator, for once cursing the top floor apartment. 

When the doors open at the top, Victor releases her legs to dig in his pocket for the key. Unlocking the door and punching in the alarm code, he drags Cecilia back the hallway to her bedroom. Awkwardly laying her on the bed, he kneels to remove her heels. When he stands back up her eyes are open and watching him. 

"What happened? Did I pass out?"

"What do you remember?" Victor responds warily, hoping to protect her from her actions. 

Cecilia struggles to sit up against the pillows. "That creep. He attacked me. I stabbed him. You showed up. That's about it."

Victor stands immobile, unsure how to proceed. 

"Is he dead?" Cecilia asks, then closes her eyes. "Wait. You shot him. He's definitely dead."

Victor watches her, gauging her reaction. 

"Thirty-six." She scoots to the edge of the bed, aiming to stand. 

"No. Lie down." Victor steps forward to stop her. 

Cecilia grabs his hand instead, ignoring his flinch and pulling him closer. She pushes up his sleeve to expose his scars.   
"Thirty-six." She repeats softly, running her fingers delicately over the raised lines. 

Victor stands there frozen, unsure what to do. People didn't touch him. People didn't want to touch him. No one touched him with such gentle hands. 

"Are you lonely?" Cecilia asks without looking up. "I'm lonely."

When her fingers reach the fresh tally, her steely gaze fixes on his. "I've never killed someone before. I killed that man. You shot him, but he would've died anyways."

She drops Victor's arm, her hands falling to rest in her lap. She looks back up at him with beseeching eyes. "Shouldn't I feel something? Anything?"

Victor relaxes slightly. "Not always."

"You enjoy it though, don't you?"

"Most of the time. The boring ones though...It's nothing."

"That's what I feel... Nothing. I feel like I should feel something."

"You were defending yourself."

"I guess you're right." Cecilia rubs her eyes wearily. 

Trying to ignore the warmth in his chest, Victor sits down beside her. 

"Here, you need some rest." He cautiously reaches behind her to undo his earlier handiwork. With the laces undone, he stands to leave. 

"Victor." Her soft voice stops him at the door. "Thanks for the necklace."


	12. I messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor explains the body to Falcone.

"Boss, we need to talk."

"I assume this is about the body in my kitchen." Carmine dryly responds. 

"Yes. It was a necessity."

"I'm sure. Stabbing generally isn't your style Victor. It's messy. Never took you for a wine drinker either."

Victor clenches his jaw. He'd hoped to leave her out if it. "He attempted to assault Cecilia." Victor pauses, realizing it's the first time he's ever said her name. 

"You didn't stab him, did you."

"I'm sorry sir. I...I didn't get there in time." Victor bites the words out bitterly.

"Is she alright." Carmine's voice becomes deadly calm. 

"She defended herself until I arrived."

"Cecilia, my Cecilia, stabbed him?" Falcone questions in shock. 

"I'm pretty sure she broke the glass over his head first."

"Victor."

"I don't mean to overstep sir, but she is your daughter. She isn't helpless."

"If you were anyone else Victor... You'd be dead. But you're right. Perhaps I've underestimated her."

"She's home safe now."

"Good. We'll talk later."

Victor flips his phone shut and reviews the events of the night. He didn't fail... But tonight he had. He had failed her. Hadn't gotten there in time. 

Victor punches the wall. He needed to get out. Clear his head. Checking his gun clips, he heads out.


	13. Stealing clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia invites herself over for breakfast.

The next morning Cecilia wakes up hard, jolting upright in bed. Breathing hard she looks at the rumpled bedsheets and the dress laying discarded on the floor. She reaches up to the pendant around her neck and the cool stone calms her. 

Crawling out if bed she throws in a t-shirt and shorts. As she passes the bedroom door she notices Victor's jacket is still hanging on the doorknob. Cecilia holds it up to her face, breathing in the scents of gunpowder and mint. Slipping her arms in the sleeves, she pads barefoot through the apartment. 

 

Victor hadn't been asleep long. The knock on his door woke him instantly. He was a light sleeper anyways, but no one ever knocked on his door. 

Silently making his way to the door, gun in hand, Victor looks through the peephole. Relaxing, he unlocks and opens the door. 

"I'm sorry- did I wake you?" A wide eyes Cecilia stands on his doorstep in a t-shirt, shorts, and his jacket. 

Cecilia can feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she takes in Victor's appearance. He's clearly dressed for bed in his rumpled black t-shirt and boxers. "I'm really sorry. I'll go." She turns to leave. 

"Do you want some coffee?" Victor hears the words leave his mouth, unbidden. 

Cecilia slowly turns back and Victor opens the door wider. 

"You forgot your jacket." She gives a half smile, pulling it close. 

"Come on." He shakes his head and steps back to give her room to come in. 

She self-consciously walks past him and into his apartment. It's set up is similar to hers but his is all black, white, and grey. Everything neat and clean, spotless. 

He leads her to the kitchen, setting his gun down on the counter and starting up the coffee maker. 

"I'll be right back."

As he disappears back a hallway, Cecilia takes in his minimalist decor. No color whatsoever. Nothing giving away anything about the man living there. Victor returns shortly in sweatpants and a grey zip up hoodie in his hand. 

"Here, this is more comfortable." He hands her the hoodie and goes to the cupboard. 

Smiling to herself, Cecilia slips out of the jacket and puts it over the back of a chair. Zipping up the hoodie she finds it still faintly smells like him. 

Victor busies himself with the coffee and Cecilia watches his careful movements. He's a perfectionist. When he brings her a cup she can't control her laughter. The coffee mug reads "Cats make me happy. You not so much."

"It was free."

When he picks up his mug she about spits out her coffee. His mug reads "I'm not always a bitch. Just kidding go fuck yourself."

"Let me guess- it was free?"

Victor ignores her and sips his coffee. 

Still smiling to herself, Cecilia sips her coffee and looks up at him in surprise. "Hazelnut?"

 

Victor is saved by his phone ringing. "Okay boss."

"My dad?"

"I've got work. Finish your coffee. You can stay till I leave." He disappears back the hallway again. 

She's finished her coffee and rinsed the cup out in the sink by the time he comes back in his signature suit and boots. 

"Oh! Your sweatshirt!" She starts to unzip it. 

"Just hold onto it." He locks the door behind them and heads for the stairs. 

"Be careful!" Cecilia calls after him.


	14. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia discovers she has no life.

Cecilia was bored. She had no job, no friends, nothing to do. Reluctantly taking off Victor's sweatshirt, she gets dressed for the day. The trek down the stairs refreshes her and she steps out onto the bustling street below. Walking down to the corner, she buys a newspaper. She finds a cafe down the street and gets a table, opening up the paper to read. The news is the same old same old, but she takes note of a couple job listings. 

After sipping a coffee and people watching for about an hour, she heads back to the apartment building. Once home she trades her jacket in for Victor's hoodie and makes a few calls about the job listings she saw. She sets up an interview for the next day.


	15. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a bad day.

Victor climbs up the stairs, nursing a headache and a bad attitude. Fucking Jim Gordon. Two of his girls dead. They'd need replacing and that was a pain. Then he'd been disarmed, knocked silly. Clearly Victor needed to step up his hand to hand combat. 

Upon entering his apartment he heads straight for the shower, stripping along the way. Once he's clean and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt he browses through the various take out menus stashed in his kitchen drawer. 

He starts to dial a number then stops, sighing and dialing a different number.

 

Cecilia's phone ringing breaks her focus from spacing out at the TV. "Hello?" She answers without looking. 

"Do you want Chinese?"

Cecilia pulls the phone from her ear to look at it. Victor? "Uh, what?"

"I'm ordering take out. Do you want any?"

"Okay... I guess? Did my father..."

"No." Victor hangs up. 

Victor frowns. This wasn't his normal behavior. Clearly even she could tell since she kept asking if her father was behind his actions. 

He orders the take out and pours himself a drink. He didn't drink often. He didn't like his reflexes and thinking abilities compromised. But after his failure today and these errant thoughts, he needed a drink. 

After going downstairs to retrieve the food, Victor curses the drinks he had while waiting and takes the elevator back up. 

Cecilia is startled by the knock on her door. Seeing Victor through the peephole, she opens the door and gives him a once-over.   
"Have you been drinking?" She asks incredulously.

Scowling at her, he walks inside and sets the food down in the kitchen. 

"Victor Zsasz. I'm shocked. I didn't think you were a drinking man."

"I'm not."

"Rough day?" Cecilia asks, cocking her head.

"Maybe." Victor mutters honestly. 

Cecilia raises her eyebrows. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." He hands her a take out box and they eat in silence. "What." He finally asks after catching her looking at him for the fifth time. 

"Nothing mister grumpy pants." Cecilia shakes her head. "Isn't having a drink supposed to relax you after a bad day?"

Victor gives her a look and throws his trash away. 

"Come on." Cecilia jumps up and grabs his hand, ignoring his flinch. She tugs on his arm until he follows her to the living room. "Sit." She says, gently pushing him towards the couch. 

Victor sits uncomfortably listening to her bustle around the apartment. He really shouldn't be here. Just as he's about to get up and leave, Cecilia appears, dumping a blanket on him. 

"Be right back!" She skips away. She returns balancing a big bowl of popcorn and two mugs of hot chocolate. "Tada!"

Victor grabs the popcorn and one of the mugs before she can spill them. "What is this?"

"Movie time! To help you relax after a bad day." She curls up on the couch a few feet away under her own blanket. "Here, you pick!" She tosses him the remote. 

Victor looks at the remote and sighs in resignation. Cecilia shuts off the lights so the only illumination comes from the TV screen. Flipping through the movie selection Victor realizes how long it's been since he watched one. 

"Ooo! Classic!" Cecilia squeals. 

The movie starts and Victor offers the bowl of popcorn to her. 

"It's so sad!" She sighs, hugging the blanket to her as she takes some popcorn. 

"Sad?" Victor looks at the on screen explosion. 

"Well the sad part is next. Where the crow shows him the apartment and he remembers Shelly and what happened!"

Victor sips the hot chocolate finding the warm liquid surprisingly soothing. 

Cecilia scoots slowly closer and closer to Victor. Shaking his head, Victor raises his arm and tucks her under it. 

"You're incorrigible." He tells her, marveling at her closeness and blaming his behavior on the alcohol. 

"I know." She grins. 

Halfway through the movie, Victor notices Cecilia's eyes getting heavy. 

"You're going to miss the ending."

"I know how it ends silly." She nuzzles her face into his chest. "Eric kills all the bad guys and finds peace. I love this movie."

Victor can't help but hug his arm tighter around her. Feeling her pressed up against his side made him feel warm from the inside out. Yeah. Definitely the alcohol. 

By the time the credits roll, Cecilia is fast asleep. 

Victor sits in the silence for a good 15 minutes before deciding to move. He oddly feels better, pondering over how such a normal activity could make his misses earlier in the day not as frustrating. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would kill Jim Gordon. Then after the job was done he'd find replacements for the two girls he lost. 

Victor slides his arm more securely around Cecilia and his other under her knees. He stands with her cradled to his chest and walks back the hallway to her bedroom. Tucking her into bed, the sparkle of the chain around her neck catches his eye. She's still wearing it. Victor blinks away his half-formed thoughts and heads back to his apartment to prepare his weapons for tomorrow.


	16. Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Cecilia head out for the day.

Cecilia wakes up to the sound of her beeping phone alarm. Looking at the time she remembers her job interview. She drags herself out of bed and showers quickly. 

Across the hall, Victor is already up, showered, dressed, and surrounded by an arsenal of weapons. Coffee in one hand and phone in the other, he starts calling to find Jim Gordon's location. 

Cecilia pulls at her skirt nervously- she always feels uncomfortable in them. She has her resume and information all stacked up and ready to go and is finishing her second cup of coffee. She glances at the clock and swears under her breath- only 20 minutes to get there. 

Victor smiles to himself and snaps his phone shut. Like shooting fish in a barrel. Jim Gordon is holed up at home. Time to finish the job. 

Cecilia and Victor open their doors simultaneously and stare in surprise. 

Taking in his appearance, Cecilia questions, "Job?"

Victor nods and frowns at her. "Where are you going?"

"I have a job interview."

"You what?"

Cecilia frowns back. "I have a job interview. I have a life too you know."

"Fine." Victor mutters, his previous anticipatory excitement soured. He shuts and locks his door and heads for the stairs. 

Glaring at his back, she follows suit heading for the elevator instead. Pausing before entering it she looks over her at the closing stairwell door. "Be careful Victor."

Victor doesn't stop until the door has completely blocked her view of him. No one's ever told him to be careful before. And she said it even though he'd been a dick to her just a minute before. Shaking his head he continues down the stairs to finish the job.


	17. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia's job interview.

Cecilia barely gets to her interview in time and when they call her name she nervously smooths back her wind blown hair. She sits down at the small table and tries to calm herself, ready to try and win them over with her resume. 

"Miss Falcone, so nice of you to come." The man begins, sitting stiffly across from her. "But I'm afraid the position has already been filled. I'm sorry you came all the way down here- we must have miscommunicated to the receptionist."

Cecilia stares at him, her eyes narrowing. She can see right through his poor act. Forcing a smile, she asks, "Is your receptionist new to Gotham per chance?"

The man, taken off guard, replies, "Yes."

"So she didn't recognize my name, made the appointment, and then someone who is familiar with Gotham saw and now I'm betting that receptionist is out of a job."

The man pales and tries to regain his composure. "Now Miss Falcone,"

"Don't. Bother. We're done here. People may have liked my brother with his fake last name, but I don't deny my heritage. I AM a Falcone. So don't forget it."

Cecilia stands and walks out, leaving the man at the table deathly pale.


	18. Cancelled

Jim Gordon's apartment was in a nice secluded spot. Victor staked it out for a good ten minutes to verify he was in there. His information was confirmed when Harvey Bullock showed up and let himself inside. 

Victor makes his approach, stopping a few feet from the door and opening fire with his machine gun. Stepping forward now that they'd be running for cover, Victor smashes the glass in the door and lets himself inside. He resumes fire, spraying bullets across the apartment until the gun clicks empty. Setting the empty gun down on an ottoman, he draws his two handguns and advances into the apartment. Rounding a pillar, he finds Harvey hiding behind it and levels a gun at his head. 

"What's up?"

Victor's attention is drawn behind him, hearing Gordon's shotgun. He won't do anything with his partner's life on the line. This job is in the bag. 

"Drop it Jim. It's your time to die today," Victor turns his head back to Bullock. "Not his."

Bullock, probably pissing his pants, has the guts to say, "Don't listen to him Jim- shoot him now!"

"Relax Zsasz." The Don's familiar voice comes from the doorway behind them. "The job's cancelled."

Victor looks over his shoulder at Carmine and lowers his guns.

"You can go home."

Jim looks from Carmine to Victor, who smiles at him. 

"Okay boss." Victor promptly walks out of the apartment, no questions asked. 

Victor didn't make a habit of questioning the Don anyway, but part of him was actually glad the job was cancelled. He was a professional, so he'd follow orders regardless of his own opinions, but he'd meant what he said when he made his first visit to Jim's apartment. He had enjoyed knowing him- he was a worthy opponent and an honestly good man. Falcone may want him dead now, but he'd once looked at Jim as a son and had respect for him. In a way, Victor respected him too. They each had their own set of professional rules they followed after all.


	19. Falcone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gives Cecilia a pep talk.

Victor emerges from the stairwell and is surprised to find Cecilia pacing in front of his door. When she looks up at him, her eyes are on fire. 

"What happened?" Real concern shows in Victor's voice as he approaches her. 

At the sound of his voice, Cecilia loses what little control over her emotions she had. Tears well up in her eyes and spill over down her cheeks. Victor stops in his tracks. He doesn't deal with crying women. Not usually. 

Cecilia was different though. She was Falcone's daughter. And though tears rolled down her face, her eyes were still angry. 

"Who am I killing?" Victor finds himself asking as he stops in front of her.

"People are bastards."

Victor nods his head in agreement. 

"I shouldn't feel so powerless! I'm a Falcone! Hmph. I'm a Falcone." She laughs bitterly, looking away from him. 

"What do you want me to do boss?"

"What?" Cecilia blinks up at him. "I'm not..."

"You're a Falcone." Victor says with emphasis. 

Cecilia nods, wiping at her cheeks. 

"Come on boss." Victor unlocks his door and holds it open for her.


	20. Only friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do about Cecilia.

After putting a hot cup of coffee in her hands, Victor gets the full story out of her.   
He says the first thing that comes to mind. "Why are you looking for a job?"

Cecilia stares at him, blinking. "Just what exactly do you expect me to do all day? Sit in my apartment alone?"

Victor frowns. She has a point. She's not just some rich Gotham socialite. She's too much her father's daughter. Not someone who wants to sit around planning parties and going on shopping sprees every week. 

"Talk to your father. He can set you up with whatever you want."

"No." Cecilia glares at him. "I want to do this on my own."

Victor sighs, running a hand over his face. 

Cecilia finally sees how tired he looks. "How was the job?"

He looks up in surprise. "Fine until your father showed up and cancelled it." 

"I'm sorry... Two bad days in a row for you and then you have to listen to me bitch and moan."

"It's actually the same job from yesterday. Except today I had it in the bag. Five more minutes and it would've been done. Now I lost two girls for nothing."

"Lost two girls?"

"I don't always work alone." He smirks. "I take help on big jobs. People have started calling them the Zsaszettes. I usually have at least six on hand that I can call in."

"You lost two... They got killed?"

Victor let's his silence and her own intelligence answer the question. 

"Are you okay? Yesterday... I had no idea! You didn't get hurt?"

Victor closes his eyes. "No."

"I'm sorry. You must be getting annoyed with me. I haven't had anyone else to talk to. I better go." Cecilia hurries over to rinse her cup in the sink. 

When she turns back around all she can see is Victor's chest. She looks up at him in surprise. He looks down at her with a sort of puzzled frown. 

"Last night was...nice."

Cecilia raises her eyebrows. 

"We'll figure something out for you." He turns to go retrieve his own coffee cup. 

"So...my father put a hit on Detective Gordon then called it off like a day or two later? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't think he was the decision maker. He never calls off a hit."

"Lee."

"Probably."

"She warned me to stay away from you, you know."

After a few minutes of silence, she adds, "I don't listen very well."

"Your father's daughter."

Cecilia nods to herself, feeling better. "I'll leave you alone now. Thank you though. For listening- for putting up with me. You're the only friend I have in Gotham- kind of funny, huh?"

Victor stares at his empty coffee cup for a long time after the door shuts. His life seemed to be spiraling out of control.


	21. Job opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's good at creating jobs

The man looked up from the paperwork on his desk, wondering who came into his office. He was done with appointments for the day. 

"Sorry, but..." The words die in his mouth as he identifies the intruder. 

Victor smiles at the terrified man. "I heard you had a job opening!"

The man shakes his head no, unable to speak.

"Oh, that's right. My friend told me you refused to give her an interview. Said the position was filled."

The man's face turns ashen as he begins putting two and two together. 

"That's okay though. I have it on good authority that there will be a position opening VERY soon." Victor grins maniacally. 

The man staggers out of his chair, attempting to run. Victor casually pulls out one of his guns and shoots the man twice in the chest. 

Replacing his gun and pulling up his sleeve, he adds another tally to his arm. "For you, Boss."


	22. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia is alone.

Cecilia wakes up feeling very alone. She grabs her phone off the nightstand and huddles back under the covers. 

"Daddy?"

"Cecilia. How are you?"

"I'm fine Daddy...are you busy today? I thought maybe we could do lunch."

Her heart sinks at the silence on the other end of the line. 

"Cecilia, I'm not in Gotham."

"Oh! When will you be back?"

"The only reason I went back to Gotham was for Mario...for the wedding. I'm retired dear, I'm done with that city."

Now it's Cecilia's turn to be silent. 

"You're not coming back?"

"No."

"I...I have to go. I've...got another call." Cecilia lies and hangs up without saying goodbye. 

She thought she was alone before...but now? Lost at sea seemed a good analogy. Her father had been her only connection in Gotham. It was her home, yes, but she hadn't lived there since she was a small girl. She had no other family, no friends, no job, nothing. 

Burying her face into her pillow, Cecilia Falcone cries.


	23. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor starts feeling more unwanted emotions.

Victor had put the word out two days ago, look for new Zsaszettes. It had also been two days since he'd heard from or seen Cecilia. He'd thought of her often, which is why he'd avoided contacting her. He'd gone back to his normal routine, although work was slow with Don Falcone returning to retirement. 

As he had the thought, it really clicked in his head. Falcone had left Gotham. He hadn't seen or heard Cecilia. Had she left with her father? Surely one of them would have told him. Falcone had entrusted his daughter's safety to Victor. And Cecilia...she'd said he was her only friend. "Only friend in Gotham" were her exact words. Victor suddenly feels guilty for avoiding her. It's not an emotion he's familiar or comfortable with. 

Victor pulls his phone out to text her, then decides that's cowardly. He heads to her apartment instead.


	24. I'll go make coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness ensues.

Cecilia had only left her bed to go to the bathroom for two days. She's spent her time sleeping and wallowing in self pity. Today she finally bothered to turn on the TV in her bedroom. 

 

Victor knocked on her door and waited, listening. All that came from the apartment was silence. Frowning, he sends her a text- "Are you home?"

 

Cecilia flips aimlessly through the channels, finally settling on local Gotham news. 

 

Victor waits five minutes with no response before bringing himself to actually call her. It sends him straight to voicemail- her phone is off. Unease spreads in his chest. 

 

Cecilia isn't really watching the TV but then she sees a familiar man's picture fill the screen. It's the asshole who refused to give her an interview. Tuning in she realizes he's dead. Found in his office, shot twice in the chest. No sign of a break in, no witnesses coming forward, no evidence left behind. Cecilia flashes back to the hallway with Victor.   
"Who am I killing?"  
She should have been horrified. She was Cecilia Falcone though, and instead she found herself tearing up with gratitude. 

 

Victor tries to ignore the unnatural feelings coursing through him as he digs in his pockets for the spare key to Cecilia's apartment. He unlocks it and quickly punches in the alarm code. Hearing the low hum of a TV, he walks quickly back the hallway to her bedroom. Bursting in the door he finds Cecilia sitting in her bed looking disheveled and crying. 

 

Cecilia jumps as her bedroom door crashes open to reveal Victor. Her tears start anew at the sight of him. 

 

Victor awkwardly stares at her, unsure what to do. He didn't know what he really expected to find, but it wasn't her bursting into fresh tears at the sight of him. The TV briefly catches his attention and he sees the man's picture. Comprehension sinks in that she must've put two and two together. She figured out he killed the man and now she's either scared of him or hates him or both. He turns to leave. 

"Where are you going?"

He freezes, uncomfortable as hell. He hears a rustling and a thump and is hit from behind before he can react. 

Cecilia throws her arms around Victor and buries her face in his back. She has fleeting thoughts that she's only in an oversized t-shirt and that Victor always seemed uncomfortable being touched, but she brushes them away. 

It takes a second for Victor to register that he hasn't been hit by something but rather by someone. The hands gripping the front of his jacket and the small body glued to his back make it pretty clear. His mind goes blank. His whole body is instinctively tense and rigid. Slowly he forces himself to relax since she isn't a threat and evidently isn't letting go anytime soon. 

His mind races now. She must not hate him- she's... hugging him? So that rules out her being afraid of him as well. But she was crying? Understanding eludes him. 

Feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second, Victor carefully pries her hands off of him and turns to face her. 

Cecilia hugs her arms around herself, looking up at Victor and feeling very vulnerable and unsure of herself. She shouldn't have acted so rashly but her emotions were raw and it had been instinctive to reach out.   
"Sorry." She whispers. 

Victor searches for something to say and comes up blank. He's in completely foreign territory at this point. 

Cecilia stares at the floor and unconsciously plays with the pendant around her neck. She feels stupid and childlike. Her father would be disappointed with her behavior. Victor was probably disgusted by it. 

Victor notices her nervous habits and says the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm glad you like it."

Cecilia looks up, startled. "What?"

"The necklace."

"Oh, yeah." She looks down at it and smiles. 

Finally getting himself under control, Victor turns back to the hallway. "I'll go start some coffee."

He leaves Cecilia standing in her bedroom doorway staring after him.


	25. What Do You Want To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gives some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so ridiculously long since I've posted! I lost inspiration and haven't been writing for awhile but I was rereading all my fanfiction today and have picked the pen back up so expect more and more new chapters soon!

Victor already has two cups poured and ready when Cecelia walks into the kitchen. He silently hands her one and walks to the living room. She trails behind him, feeling both raw and numb at the same time. Victor sits stiffly on the couch, visibly uncomfortable. 

Cecelia breaks the silence. "So what are you going to do now?"

Victor looks at her. 

"Now that my father has left Gotham." She looks down at her coffee. 

"I'll find jobs. No problem. The power struggle right now is shitty. Probably lie low until someone comes out on top." 

"Oh."

"Do you want pizza?"

Cecelia stares at him incredulously. "It's like 10am."

"So?" Victor pulls out his phone. "Do you like pepperoni?"

"Sure." She continues to stare at him like he's sprouted a second head. 

Victor orders the pizza and puts his phone away. 

"You don't have to play babysitter and be nice to me anymore." Cecelia blurts out. 

Victor raises his eyebrows.

"Something about me you should know- I don't do anything I don't want to do."

Cecelia's mouth forms an "o" of surprise.

"But this is unknown territory for me. I actually like your father. Oddly enough... I like you too. Probably because you're a lot like him. But I don't know what to do about you. I don't normally interact with someone this much."

Cecelia finds herself feeling even worse after Victor's speech. "What would you normally be doing?"

"Right now?" Victor leans back and closes his eyes. "I'd be finding replacement girls and then go underground for a month or two." 

"Then do that."

Victor looks at her sharply. "Stop it."

"I'm just a burden. You've no obligation to me."

Victor sighs, glancing at the time. "Look. I'm starving. I don't have patience for your self pity. The other day you said I was your only... friend...in Gotham. Don't burn that bridge." 

Victor's phone peeps. "Finally." He stands up and leaves. 

He's back in a few minutes with a large pepperoni pizza.

"Help yourself." He sets it down on the coffee table and grabs a slice. 

Cecelia eats quietly as she watches Victor inhale piece after piece. Did he have a black hole for a stomach? What a strange man he was. An almost sociopathic cold-blooded killer... With a soft spot for the Falcone family? 

"Did you look out for Mario too?" 

Victor freezes mid-bite. 

"No. Not really. Worked for him once. After he was infected."

"So you knew him then?"

"Didn't like him. No offense."

Cecelia finds herself giggling. "Me either. He was a spineless prick."

Victor about chokes on his pizza.

"Is it bad to say I'm glad he's dead? He made my childhood miserable. I have a sister you know? She couldn't make it back for the funeral. And she actually got along with Mario. They both ended up going off to boarding school. I got kept at home as the baby." 

"I can't believe your father didn't take you with him."

"I wouldn't have gone. He's knows that."

"Then why all this," he motions vaguely towards her, "if you would have chosen it anyway-to be all alone." 

Cecelia stares at the floor as Victor's words sink in. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous."

"Figure out what it is you want to do. Let me know. I'll help you." Victor checks the time. "I've gotta go."

"Thanks again Victor." Cecelia says as he stands and heads to the door. He's almost out of earshot when she adds in a whisper, "I'd be lost without you."


	26. An Idea Forms

After Victor leaves, Cecelia starts thinking. What was it that she really wanted? All of the schooling she'd had was geared more towards secretary work and making her into a lady. That wasn't really who she was though. She enjoyed being outside in nature, but there wasn't much of that in a city like Gotham. She liked reading but she would go nuts cooped up inside a library all day. 

Who she was...was a Falcone. Her father had tried to shelter her from his criminal empire but she hadn't been entirely clueless. She thinks back to that moment in her father's kitchen. She'd been in danger...but it had been thrilling. Plus, she had handled herself, hadn't she? Sure Victor had came to her rescue but not until after she'd stabbed her attacker. 

A plan starts to form in her head.


	27. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor interviews potential replacements

Victor looks down at the list in front of him. Only six girls had responded to his job listing. He'd been hoping to have more to choose from. The first three had been duds. Not cut out for his type of work. The fourth had been a little more promising-she'd be run through a background check. The next on the list was an Amelia Farve. 

"Send her in."

Victor looks up and does a double take.

"Cecelia?"

Falcone's daughter is barely recognizable in front of him. Cecelia is dressed in ripped tights, a leather miniskirt and a fishnet top over a black bra. Her face is covered in heavy dark makeup and bright red lips. But around her neck swings a familiar piece of jewelry.

"Figured if I went by a different name maybe I could finally get a job in this town." She smirks at him. 

"All of you get out." Victor clears the room. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my job interview."

"You're serious."

"Dead. Serious."

"No. Absolutely not." 

"Why? Because I need to be sheltered and protected? Or have you forgotten I've already killed a man?"

"I shot him."

"I stabbed him first."

"Your father wouldn't like this."

"I don't care. You told me to figure out what I wanted to do and that you would help me. Well I'm telling you- this is what I want to do. I want to work for you Mr. Zsasz." 

Victor looks up at the woman standing before him with a fiery passion in her eyes. 

"I don't like this."

A broad smile spreads across Cecelia's face. "But..."

"You're going to have to work hard. You won't get any special treatment. In fact I will push you even harder than the others. I will not tell your father I let you die on my watch."

"Deal."

Victor pulls out his phone. "Tell the other one to go away. I've got my hands full with this one."

"When can we start, boss?"


End file.
